


Перед рассветом Империи

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Gen, Mirror Universe, Non-Graphic Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Твой сосед по комнате — вампир? Многие сочли бы это кошмаром, но Джим Кирк решил, что ему выпал отличный шанс.





	Перед рассветом Империи

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на командную игру "Варп-фактор" для команды "Сумеречная зона"  
> Предупреждения: миррор-верс ребута, Маккой - вампир, смерти третьестепенных и выдуманных персонажей (упоминаются)

Никогда не начинай игру с козырей — таким было правило, усвоенное Джимом еще в юности, когда он пробивался на жизнь мухлежом в карты. Никогда не заходи с козырей.

Но Кирк не был бы Кирком, если бы всегда придерживался правил. Именно поэтому он и выложил в первом круге козырный туз.

* * *

— Так сколько, ты говоришь, тебе лет?

Кирк лежал на кровати и смотрел Маккою в спину, а когда заметил, как его плечи напряглись, удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Ему больше не нужны были доказательства — Леонард выдал себя с головой.

— Тридцать три, и ты знаешь это лучше всех, потому что месяц назад напивался со мной по этому поводу.

— Нет. Я имел в виду, сколько тебе лет на самом деле. Не знаю, как это у вас... Двести, триста. Пятьсот?

— Ты в своем уме? — наконец-то Маккой соизволил обернуться, и Джим пожалел, что не заготовил заранее осиновый кол или серебряный крест, или связку чеснока — все то, что по старым легендам могло помочь ему защититься от разъяренного вампира.

— Я — в своем. А в чьем ты? — Джим старался не выдать себя, но все было попусту. Маккой, медленно поднявшийся из-за стола, подошел к нему и навис над замершим Кирком статуей ледяного презрения.

— Какого хрена, Джим?

— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, — бесстрашно и упрямо задрал подбородок Кирк, глядя Леонарду в глаза. И он мог поклясться, что увидел, как те блеснули красным.

— Джим?

— Лестат?

Маккой, не выдержав, рассмеялся.

— Ты придурок, — с неожиданной нежностью сказал он.

— Поэтому ты убьешь меня последним? 

— С чего вообще я должен тебя убивать?

— То есть, сначала ты будешь долго меня пить, и только потом убьешь? — не сдавался Кирк.

— Джим, это уже не смешно.

— Никто и не смеется. Трудно веселиться, знаешь, когда твой сосед по комнате — чертов кровосос.

Вернувшийся к столу Маккой отложил падд, на котором набирал что-то, обернулся к Джиму, и тот нутром почуял, как по комнате разливается могильный холод. Казалось, откуда-то донесся запах прелой земли, перегноя и парного мяса, но все это быстро прошло, когда Леонард очень медленно обернулся к нему. Он внимательно смотрел Джиму в глаза, а тот чувствовал, как его предает разум, как одолевает странное чувство подчинения, сковывая руки и ноги, и мутится в голове.

— Что... Что ты делаешь? — едва смог произнести он, как морок мгновенно спал, а Маккой насмешливо улыбнулся, будто ничего сейчас не случилось.

— Шестьсот восемьдесят три, — вдруг сказал он, а Джим снова похолодел.

— Как... Что???

— Шестьсот восемьдесят три. А тебе — двадцать два, и ты можешь навсегда остаться в этом возрасте, если не перестанешь нести ерунду. Ты понял?

Против воли, будто подчиняясь чьим-то надиктованным словам, Джим кивнул и механически повторил:

— Я понял.

— Вот и славно. Рад, что мы все выяснили.

* * *

С тех пор Джим старался не обращать внимания на то, что его сосед предпочитал вечерние и ночные смены в учебном лазарете. Джиму это было только на руку — мало кому везло получать всю комнату в одиночное использование. Но он все равно не мог забыть то, как одним верным ходом с туза смог увидеть все карты, что прятал в рукаве Маккой. Они не говорили об этом — не замечали в комнате белого слона. До тех пор, когда Маккой, вернувшись утром с дежурства, не нашел Джима в весьма прискорбном состоянии.

Единственное, что Кирк любил больше секса — это драки. И именно драку обеспечил ему один из тех парней, что скрашивали минуты одиночества Джима во время дежурств Маккоя. Забыв обо всем, даже о причине, они дрались, разнося все, что попадалось под руку. Джим со всем старанием и страстью отдавался этому, размалывая противника в труху, и не замечал, как тот делает это же с ним. Только потом, успев выпнуть неслучившегося любовника за дверь, Джим понял, что чувствует себя слишком дерьмово.

Зеркало в ванной показало, что он и выглядит, как дерьмо. Разбитый нос с потеками крови на губах и щеках, саднящая кожа, сбитые костяшки и вывихнутая нога — вот итог его бурной ночи. Джим изо всех сил старался сам справиться с болью и ранами, но получалось ужасно. Самому вколоть обезболивающее оказалось выше его сил, и Джим, рухнув на проломившуюся под его весом кровать, тяжело вздохнул и приготовился ждать соседа несколько ужасных часов.

Всё болело, каждая чертова косточка в теле, каждая мышца и нервное окончание. Но, несмотря на боль, Джим отчего-то чувствовал себя не просто довольным — удовлетворенным. Вот таким, счастливо улыбавшимся разбитым ртом, и нашел его Маккой.

— Какого хрена ты творишь, пока меня нет? — злился он, будя Джима, который впал в странное полукоматозное состояние отходняка. — Что тут произошло?

Джим же поднял на Маккоя затекшие от синяков глаза и улыбнулся. После драки наступило странное спокойствие, в котором даже боль от растянутых мышц дарила тепло. Он с трудом поднялся, опираясь на протянутую руку Маккоя, но не удержался на подвернутой ноге и упал ему на грудь.

В этот момент все изменилось. Джим сначала услышал шумный вдох, такой глубокий, что казался оглушительным, а когда поднял глаза на Маккоя, то увидел, как его глаза, будто в старых легендах, загораются алым пламенем.

— Джим.

Кирк постарался внимательно слушать, что скажет приятель, но тот, сцепив зубы, молчал и смотрел на него, словно впервые увидел.

— Эй, ты чего?

— Джим... — сдавленным шепотом повторил Маккой. — Джим, беги. Уходи отсюда так далеко, как сможешь, и не возвращайся до утра. Пожалуйста.

— Какого хрена? — резонно возмутился Джим, попытался выбраться из крепчающих объятий Маккоя, но тот держал его со сверхъестественной силой, и ни шагу сделать не удавалось. — Отпусти меня!

— Я не смогу, — продолжал пугать загробным шепотом Леонард. — Я не могу тебя отпустить.

— Ты же не собрался у меня отсосать? — несмотря на страх, Джим скривился от дурацкого каламбура. — В смысле, ты же не собрался пить мою кровь?

— Да.

Короткий ответ напугал Джима больше, чем драка, чем все случившееся потом. Он видел, как закаменел Маккой, как светились его глаза, а ноздри раздувались, как у хищника, почуявшего кровь. Он и был таким хищником, и никакое время, никакой расцвет науки и техники не смог уничтожить первобытного монстра, по злой шутке судьбы доставшегося Кирку в соседи и друзья. Он дернулся, вырываясь из объятий, и в руках Маккоя остались обрывки его футболки, пострадавшей до этого в драке. Джим сделал шаг назад, потом еще и еще, но странным образом Маккой все еще находился рядом.

— Беги и прячься. Так, чтобы я не смог тебя найти. Но я смогу, — голос Леонарда был безжизненным, бесцветным, казалось, он сам боялся своих слов. — Беги, Джим.

— Иди ты нахер! — разозлился Кирк. — Никуда я не пойду! И если ты решишь применить на мне свои вампирские штучки, я убью тебя, вурдалак.

— Джи-и-им, — простонал Маккой. — В последний раз прошу — уходи. Утром я смогу сдержаться, но сейчас мне очень трудно. И ты нисколько не облегчаешь ситуацию.

— Ну, давай, — подзуживал Кирк, — рискни, напади на меня. Тогда шестьсот восемьдесят четвертый год ты можешь не встретить.

Эти слова стали последними. Он не успел моргнуть, как Маккой оказался вплотную к нему, и через одежду Джим мог чувствовать каменные мышцы, сухие и жесткие — именно такие, из которых не вырваться. Маккой, глядя ему в глаза и гипнотизируя, приоткрыл рот, показывая удлинившиеся клыки, облизнулся и приблизил свое лицо к его.

— Не играй со мной.

Но вместо того, чтобы впиться в шею, Леонард осторожно провел языком по его губам, слизывая уже подсыхающие капли крови. Джим застыл, не в силах пошевелить даже пальцем, чувствовал прохладный язык на своей коже, дрожал и не мог оттолкнуть Маккоя. А тот, убрав руки за спину, вылизывал Джиму шею и ключицы, собирая натекшую кровь, и молчал. Это молчание сводило с ума и пугало больше, чем то, что Кирк оказался наедине со сказочным монстром, желавшим испить его крови.

Тело перестало слушаться, Кирк не мог пошевелить даже пальцем, и только глаза пока подчинялись. Он пытался посмотреть вбок, чтобы увидеть, чем занят Маккой, зашедший ему за спину, но не мог. Тот сливался в сплошное темное пятно, то и дело исчезавшее из поля зрения. Джим дрожал — от нахлынувшего страха перед вампиром, но одновременно и от того, какие ощущения дарила его близость. Странное и пугающее ощущение полного подчинения, такое несвойственное Кирку.

Маккой был слишком близок сейчас к Джиму, можно было почувствовать его дыхание возле шеи. Он не двигался, гипнотизируя лишь своим присутствием, и лишь последним усилием воли Джим смог заставить себя не попросить об укусе. Леонард сделал еще один шаг, оказавшись к Джиму так близко, как собственная кожа, провел языком по шее, задержавшись на мгновение там, где билась жилка, и показалось, что до сладкой смерти от вампирского укуса осталось всего несколько секунд, как вдруг по спине Джима прошел ветерок и стало пусто.

Леонард, глядя на Джима с растущим страхом, с удивлением, словно только что узнал его, смотрел и рассеянно открывал рот, силясь сказать что-то, но вместо этого выпуская только сдавленные хрипы. К Джиму понемногу возвращались ощущения, тело начало покалывать. Он поднял глаза на стоявшего перед ним Маккоя, но не мог задать главный вопрос. К счастью, Леонард понял его без слов.

— Я не смогу, — признался он. — Ты… Я не смогу.

Напряжение, искрившее в комнате, понемногу спало, Джиму начало казаться, что все произошедшее ему приснилось, и он, как ни всматривался, не мог заметить больше в глазах Маккоя красных отблесков. Тот был бледен, напряжен, но внешне выглядел как обычно. Отвернувшись, Леонард отошел к своему столу, включил падд и компьютер, сел и притворился, что его здесь нет. Но Джима было не обмануть.

Сдерживая первое желание немедленно узнать у Маккоя, почему тот остановился, Джим ушел в ванную, где долго и тщательно смывал с лица оставшуюся кровь и протирал ранки антисептиком. Он старался, чтобы ни одной капли запаха не осталось на нем, будто это могло помочь в их ситуации.

Только одно радовало Джима сейчас.

Его заход с козыря неожиданно вынудил и Маккоя раскрыть свои карты.

* * *

Джим не был тем, кто не использует выпавший шанс. Нет. Любой случай, произошедший с ним, он оборачивал в свою пользу. Иногда сразу, иногда позже, но всегда в подходящий момент. Поэтому после того вечера он и не поднимал больше тему тайны приятеля. Никогда, ни единым намеком он не выдавал своего знания. До тех пор, пока не сказал:

— Если ты будешь на моей стороне, мы сможем оказаться так высоко, как еще никто не оказывался.

Леонард отвел глаза от выступавшего перед выпускниками Арчера, посмотрел на Джима, ища в его лице подтверждение того, что тот шутит или издевается, но Кирк был как никогда серьезен.

— Если ты будешь со мной, я сделаю все, чтобы позволить тебе оставаться собой. Но и ты будешь за меня.

Леонард долго и внимательно всматривался ему в глаза, не отвечая согласием или отказом. Просто смотрел, и Джим мог поклясться, что снова видел загоравшийся в глубине черных зрачков алый огонь.

— Я согласен, — коротко ответил Леонард. Больше ничего от него не требовалось. — Но и у меня есть условие.

Выслушав его, Джим кивнул. Они пожали друг другу руки, и на этом участь мира была решена.

* * *

Расползшимися метастазами от одной давшей сбой клетки, цунами, вызванным миллиметровым сдвигом тектонических плит, вот чем был этот договор. Но обе его стороны, невзирая на то, что крушилось и создавалось вокруг них, чтобы снова разрушиться, придерживались своих условий и обещаний, создавая этим новую реальность.

Никто не мог вмешаться в работу идеально слаженного механизма взаимодействия Кирка и Маккоя. И они, зная это, каждый день и час делали то, что в итоге вознесло их на головокружительную вершину.

* * *

Они убивали.

День за днем и год за годом. Они убивали всех тех, кому не повезло перейти Кирку дорогу. Они уничтожали без остатка тела тех, кто стоял между Джимом и его жаждой вселенской власти.

Конечно же, они были очень осторожны. Никогда убийства не вызывали подозрений. Ведь сложно заподозрить корабельного врача в том, что его тяжелораненый пациент скончался на операционном столе. Не было вопросов и по поводу того, что ранены эти люди были в спину, когда их прикрывал старший помощник Кирк. В мире цветущего насилия и карьерного продвижения через убийства мало что вызывало какие-либо вопросы, но формальности были соблюдены.

Леонард, выпивая еще живую жертву, облегчал ее участь, чем отчего-то гордился Кирк. Ведь это давало ему повод думать, что он был милостив к своим врагам, потому что они бы к нему не были. Впадая в транс и не чувствуя больше боли, эти люди проводили поистине сладостные последние минуты, а их смерть была подарком для Маккоя и Кирка.

У первого больше не было проблем с питанием. У второго был расчищен путь наверх еще на одну ступеньку. И все были довольны. Даже те, кто получал подписанные старшим помощником Кирком письма о том, что их близкий человек пал как герой в бою за родную Империю.

* * *

Так проходили месяцы и года, и каждый раз, выпивая следующего врага своего уже капитана Кирка, уже начальник медицинской службы Маккой приходил за своей оплатой, так щедро обещанной им при договоре. Кирк всегда ждал его наготове. Он знал, что откроется дверь, сытый и довольный Леонард плавно скользнет в нее, не сдерживая свои вампирские замашки. Он будет облизываться, будет смотреть на Джима, как на любимое лакомство, а тот, оставаясь верен их договору, смажет кровью из пальца шею и приготовится ждать.

Так происходило каждый раз, так случилось и в этот.

* * *

Джим заканчивал очередное, ставшее привычным в оборотах письмо родственникам Харрисона. Он избегал задушевности или правды, вместо «Ваш муж и отец был моим главным соперником на место капитана, и я был вынужден уничтожить его» писал, что Харрисон «до конца исполнял свой долг перед Империей, и лишь подлый удар врага завершил его славный путь». Джим умел смотреть в будущее и знал, что новым солдатам Империи нужно знать, как их отцы доблестно сражались на защите рубежей от внешних атак, чтобы повторять их судьбу снова и снова, а не держать у души жажду мести за погибших.

Джим всегда писал письма сам, используя ручку и плотную бумагу с гербом Империи, вместо безжизненных пикселей электронной почты. Он знал, как важны будут эти письма за его подписью, что дети убитых им соперников будут показывать автографы будущего Императора, гордясь ими, как славной гибелью отцов. Джим умел смотреть в будущее.

Именно поэтому он за несколько минут знал, что вскоре дверь в его каюту откроется без сигнала, температура упадет на несколько градусов, а Маккой, сытый и довольный, придет требовать исполнения своей части их договора.

Джим запечатал конверт, взял нож для писем и быстро мазнул острием по кончику пальца. Ровно тогда дверь открылась, и вошел Маккой.

— Почему ты сам этого не делаешь? – спросил Джим, глядя на то, как кровь течет по пальцу. Маккой так быстро, что не успеешь моргнуть, оказался возле него, заглянул в глаза, а Джим, словно цвет крови впитался в его взгляд, увидел, как алый расплескивается по лицу Леонарда. После еды тот был румян, губы и глаза краснели, а белоснежные клыки пугали.

— Никогда, — сказал Леонард, плавным движением оказываясь за спиной Джима. – Только не сам.

Джим, скосив глаза, пытался увидеть лицо Маккоя, но не мог. Привычным движением он провел окровавленным пальцем по шее, помазал за ухом, а потом слизнул последнюю каплю и пососал ранку, унимая боль и кровотечение.

— Если я начну, то не смогу остановиться, — шепотом признался Леонард, касаясь губами и краешками клыков уха Джима. От этого по телу шла дрожь, и Джиму приходилось уговаривать себя не терять голову. От Маккоя исходила необоримая аура силы, ему невозможно было не подчиняться – и ему хотелось подчиняться. То ли вампирская сущность, то ли что-то, чему Джим не хотел давать названия, чтобы не терять контроль над собой и своими чувствами, но Леонард завораживал его и манил. Загадочностью, опасностью, тем, что был намного сильнее Джима, привыкшего считать себя самым сильным из людей. Из людей – да, но с Маккоем ему было не сравниться.

Джим закрыл глаза и откинул голову на плечо Леонарда, полностью открываясь перед ним. Они прижимались друг к другу, и Джим легко мог чувствовать, как по-настоящему оживает после еды и «десерта» из его крови тело Леонарда. Оно было теплым, почти как у человека, выдохи опаляли кожу Джима. Между ними можно было даже расслышать что-то, похожее на стон. Джим вцепился в бедра Леонарда, прижал его к себе, тая под ласковыми касаниями языка.

Оба никогда не позволяли себе ничего больше этих объятий. И оба делали вид, что не замечают, как возбуждаются. Происходящее не должно было выходить за рамки договора: Маккой убивает, Кирк платит, и оба они движутся к цели.

* * *

Леонард старательно вылизывал шею Джима даже когда на ней уже не осталось ни следа крови. Джим слышал, как он вдыхает его запах, как жадно и часто дышит, прикасаясь к его шее. Он чувствовал, как насытившийся Маккой становится все холоднее, переваривая выпитую за сегодня кровь, и стылый ужас снова одолевал Джима. Будто почувствовав, Леонард отстранился от него.

— Спасибо.

Джим не знал, за что Леонард благодарил его каждый раз, но считал своим долгом ответить тем же.

— Тебе спасибо.

И они чуть неловко расставались до следующего раза.

У Джима на корабле уже не оставалось достойных или недостойных соперников, но об этом никому нельзя было знать. Особенно Леонарду. Поэтому Кирк, читая список оставшихся бойцов, тщательно выдумывал причины, по которым они должны будут умереть.

Умея смотреть в будущее, Джим ждал, когда достигнет тридцати трех лет – полного расцвета своих сил и разума. Достигнет и остановится на этом, вечно оставаясь молодым и бессмертным Императором. До шестисот восьмидесяти пяти Маккоя ему оставался шестьсот шестьдесят один год, и Джим был твердо намерен отпраздновать этот юбилей.

Немного красного в жертву красному – это невысокая цена, если подумать.


End file.
